Playing Dead
by BahamutZERO-Tsuki
Summary: Rikku suddenly has to fake her own death and get a new identity. Part of this plan is to work at the Machine Faction, with youknowwho. Will be RxG.rating may change. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I have told you once, and I have told you again, I do not, DO NOT own these characters. Square does! They are the ones you want!****

* * *

**

**PlayingDead---by Lor**

_**A Disasterrific Idea (Introduction)

* * *

**_

"I don't want my little girl in danger! No child of mine is gunna' have to walk around fearin' for their life!"

As you might have guessed, that was my pops, Cid, pretty much the leader of the Al Bhed. I usually would describe him as overprotective, boisterous, and majorly intrusive. Don't get me wrong, I love my pops, but he needs to trust me a little more, ya know?

"E's hud eh yho geht uv tyhkan! E lyh vaht vun socamv!"(I'm not in any kind of danger! I can fend for myself!)

"The hell you can't! Not from looney tunes like this, Rikku."

Now, I know that he was making a pretty good point. It isn't everyday a girl is being constantly chased around by some psycho stalker. I will admit, after a while it gets very annoying, and now things have just gone too far.

Of course, when things get even the _smallest_ bit out-of-hand, ol' daddy-o is there to blow it all out of proportion.

So there we are sitting on a rather new, high-tech, looking airship, talking about my little "stalker" issue. Brother, Pops, Shinra, Buddy, Yunie, and I, right? You can't even imagine the ideas that start popping up from some of my closest friends and family. Being normal just isn't an attainable thing for me. I assure you, all of the suggestions for possible soloutions were total trash.

But of course, little smarty-pants has to speak his mind.

"She can play dead. Fake her own death. After that we make sure this guy gets it loud and clear that Rikku has passed on to the Farplane."

Shinra, you traitor!

"Oh yeah, kid? What happens when this guy sees my little girl roamin' the streets, huh?"

Yeah, yeah! What happens then! Thanks, pops!

Shinra seemed defeated. You know, when someone doesn't answer for a while, because they know that their plans to totally ruin my life have just gone down in flames?

At least I thought he was defeated. I guess I just momentarily forgot that we are deaing with a brainiac over here!

"She can get a new identity. New clothes, new background, dye her hair."

"I WILL NOT DYE MY HAIR!", I shouted in protest. Come on, I had to think of something to make this plan forgotten. Please, someone remind me never to pick up child prodigys anymore!

"A wig, maybe? I could always help you choose!", chimed Yuna with the unwelcome, unwanted, and unecessary rebuttal.

I could tell that pops was really thinking on it, like he thought that this thing could work. He was getting that strange look in his eyes where you can tell that he is trying to plan everything out in his head already. Once that happens, your pretty much past the point of no return.

"Yeah...I think that could work."

Like I said, no return.

"I am thinking this is a good idea for Rikku too, Father.",added Brother in a slightly sing-song voice.

He had always had a weird complex about wanting to be an only child. Isn't he just lucky.

"E femm hud ku drnuikr fedr drec, _oui lyh'd syga sa_!" (I will not go through with this, you can't make me!)

"I'm your father, and if this is what I gotta' do to protect you, so be it!"

"Come on, Pops! Can't we just go...beat him down or something!"

After saving the world twice, my father still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I could beat up pretty much anyone and anything. Yeah, my stalker was crazy. But what about Maester Seymour? He wasn't the most sane guy that I have ever met, and that's being nice.

"Rikku, I know that I have raised you to be tough, but you gotta pick your fights, girl!",my old man replied, lighting a cigerette and inhaling slowly. I mostly got him of the things, but whenever he got really stressed, it was back to the nicotine fix.

I really didn't want to see my Pops lose sleep or get lung cancer just from a silly little problem I was having.

"So...you would all..._nydran ryja sa vyga so ufh taydr_?", I asked. I was actually expecting them to hear it out of my mouth and realize how dumb the whole thing sounded. Instead I got a room full of unanimous answers. Yes. _Yes, yes, yes yes, yes_.(_rather have me fake my own death_?)

Forget Shinra being a low-down traitor. I had the whole group of backstabbers right here!

It took all of my willpower not to throw myself down on the floor and begin having a tantrum. It's a shame that I am now 18 years old, because I think they call those 'tantrums' something else when you reach that age. I believe it has something to do with mental unstability.

"Now, I want your new identity to still be someplace famililar. I want ya' to be around yer' own kind."

Oh, you mean a group of "back from the dead" ghost kids. I can dig that. Not.

"Put that cig out and I'll be cooperative. Otherwise, it's a no-go.", I said in a very reprimanding tone.

"Fine, fine.", he replied, crushing the cigarette into an ash tray. "I know! You can go live with the Machine Faction! Yer' good with yer' hands and machina, girl. We can put you to some use and it will be with a bunch of other Al Bheds!"

The Machine Faction. It didn't sound to bad at first. I do love machina.

"I've wanted you to get a job anyway. I'll call Gippal now and tell him to be expectin' a 'new' recruit"

Gippal? As my _boss_? The cocky, arrogant, and generally infuriating Gippal. This was also a 'no-go'.

"Hu fyo, Bubc!", I shouted. I was not about to be put under the command of that...oh, I don't even know what to call him. I obviously don't like the guy, that's for sure!(No way, Pops!)

"Hey, did I not just put out my cig, kid?"

"You did, father! It could be seen!"

"Your gunna need a fake name for your identity! I always thought Lily was pretty."

Stupid Pops. Stupid Brother. Stupid Yunie.

"How about Cihho!"

"Cihho is a great name, Buddy!"

"I'll call Gippal now. Cihho it is!"

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?", I cried out in fustration.

Again, unanimous answers. All No. They are getting pretty predictable, ya know?

I just can't believe I am actually going through with this. Goodbye Rikku, hello Cihho. Things are actually getting pretty scary.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Rikku's new name is pronounced Key-he-ho, just ta' let ya know. Yeah...so should I keep this thing going or what? Leave some feedback and we will see what comes outta' my brain next... 

Rikku: Why do I have to have such a horrible newname?

Cid: Why can't you just be happy, Cihooheke.

Rikku: It's Cihho!

Brother: Maybe now I can get attention from people, like Father!

Cid: And who are you?

Brother: It's Brother! YOUR SON! crys

Gippal: YAY. MY COMMSPHERE IS RINGING!


	2. Identity CrisisCh1

**Disclaimer: I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I have told you once, and I have told you again, I do not, DO NOT own these characters. Square does! They are the ones you want!

* * *

**

Playing Dead--by Lor

Identity Crisis(Chapter 1)

* * *

When people meet me, one of the main things they remember about me is my outgoing and playful attitude. I see my personality as something that defines me and makes me someone really original. I even go as far as to think that it helps cheer up others, too. As of now, I feel stripped of all I have ever known. I'm feeling as if I am someone foreign living in a body that was once perky and full of life. 

Wouldn't you be upset if your own dad told you to act as an exact opposite of what you really are to conceal your true identity, because in an unfortunate turn of events, your so-called old identity has suddenly become somewhat...deceased?

That's right. I'm officially a (psudo)dead girl!

My (fake)sending was held in private, performed my (falsely)greiving (possibly-ex)best friend/cousin, Yunie. Since my pops is a big shot, everyone generally believed this who story. It is common for higher class figures to have private sendings now that things have finally settled down. The only hard part was to make up a story about how I had suddenly died. It had to be believable. Also, according to everyoneon that airship that fateful day when this weirdo plan was hatched, I could have no say in the matter.

So of course I didn't approve.

I (supposedly)found myself killed in a fatal accident involving machina. I could see how they could think this was believable and convincing. I could see how others could think this acceptable and plausible. I, however, found itin no way suitable. I am(or..was) the best there is when it comes to machina, next to Cid.(I've decided that I need to get used to calling him by something other then 'pops', seeing as his daughter is..oh what is the word...dead?) Their story was a little insulting in a way. I think I can handle myself with a little bit of machina, ya know? I'm 18! Give me some credit, people!

I found it ironic that my alter-ego, Cihho, was to get a job in the Machine Faction.

I had retired to my cabin on the airship long ago, trying to avoid Yunie. I was scheduled to get my little 'make-over' today and right now I am just trying to savour my last moments as the strong-willed, blonde, Al-bhed girl that I was. That I am.

I know now that it won't be long until she finds me. I love my cousin to death, but that girl can seek out anyone. Especially someone with a problem. Right now, I am a level 11 billion on the 1 through 10 problem scale. And as if right on cue...

"Cihho? Cihho! Time for a little fun!"

I refuse to answer to that ridiculous name if it is not necessary.

Yunie then came barging into my cabin, her arms filled with hair products and dyes of assorted colours. Setting them down on one of the vacant beds in the cabin, she placed one of her hands on her slim hips and stood looking down at me on my pale green coloured bed as I twirled one of my blonde tresses in my hands.

"Why didn't you answer me? I've been calling your name for what seems like hours now."

"I didn't hear you. Nobody even muttered the name _Rikku_ today."

She sighed as she sat beside me and pulled me by my arms into a sitting position. Sighing and shanking her head she repeated some mumbo-jumbo about it being for the best. Things I have already heard before. Many times, in fact.

"So, what colour are we dying your hair then?"

This phrase seemed to bring me out of my trance. It was time.

"I hear that blonde is very in all around Spira these days, Yunie. What do you think?"

I know that she wouldn't approve, and I even got a slight chuckle out of her. Heck, even I laughed, only because I was nervous and slightly light-headed.

"How about becoming a brunette, Cih...Rikku? I think you will look very mature."

"You already have brunette hair. It would be too weird. I was actually thinking..."

Ok, I really hadn't been thinking about it, seeing as I generally didn't want it to happen. If I **had** to go through with this, I still wanted to be original.

"...blue. Blue hair. Shoulder legnth. I'd like to keep my eye colour, so none of those weird eye thingies! I'm not going to suddenly start wearing make-up, and I'll still dress myself...though a little more modestly for my new job..."

"Rikku, it will kind of hard to keep a low profile with those eyes of yours. You have some of the most expressive Al-Bhed eyes...ever. We have to do something."

"Glasses! Cute ones, though. Are we done here?"

And that was the last sentence I spoke as a blonde-headed Rikku. _Sayonara!_

---

"Now...uh Rikku...I've told Gippal that your a 'special' girl and that you will be provided with the best at the faction. I said you were a neice o' mine, told him your like a daughter to me though.", Cid said, laughing at his last sentence. I'm so happy that at least he could get some amusement from this.

Today was the day in which I would arrive at the Machine Faction. I was to be given the grand tour, although I know the place like the back of my hand. Well, I guess the blue-haired, glasses wearing, Cihho doesn't. I could see however that the day would be a little boring.

I wore a pair of navy cargo shorts and a light blue tank top covered by a thin, black vest, emblazoned with a small green machina gear and covered in pockets. Little did Cid know, I hid some of my most prized 'Rikku' possessions. Photos of my friends, mostly. I also had a necklace from my mother and a lime green pocket screw-driver fromTidus, in which I brought because it had thename(my name),'Rikku', engraved in gold lettering in the tiny handle. I also had on a pair of black boots much like my old white and navy ones that I had broken in on my trips with Yunie and Paine. I kind of wish that I could break these ones in by ways of something more interesting then labour at the Machine Faction.

"Come on kid, we need ta' go an' meet Gippal up here at the front of the temple. Your stuff will be taken to your room by Brother, don't worry."

"Father! I am not seeing this as being fair to myself! I am not being happy carrying the bags of a _stranger_!"

"The next death in the family will be yours if ya' don't get yer' ass movin'!"

"I SHALL TAKE THESE BAGS_ RIGHT_ AWAY!"

I found myself laughing for the first time since my uncalled for attempt at laughing with Yunie earlier on the airship as we walked up to D'jose temple. Brother would be doing a lot of extra work without me around.

"Ah. Cid! Glad to see you!"

I raised my head to see Gippal firmly shaking hands with my father and smiling slightly. It was strange. Was it just be or did he seem slightly... distraught?

"Yeah, yeah.", Cid replied, turning toward me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "This here is my niece, Cihho. The new worker I promised you. Amazing with machina..."

His words began to trail off and I could tell that he was preparing himself to leave. Pops..uh...Cid was never good with saying goodbyes to me.

"Well, gotta go. See yah' later Ci.", he said quickly, running his hand through my hair and nodding in Gippal's direction.

I have to say. He didn't do so bad.

"Cihho, huh?"

Gippal was now looking me over, one hand placed on his chin as if inspecting a piece of machina.

Could he tell already? Could he tell I was an imposter? I hope so! (I think.)

"Nice hair."

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2! I know it has been a while since I have updated but I just couldn't seem to get around to writing...anything! Now, however, I seem to have more time on my hands and hopefully I will be able to update more often! You can email me to remind me if you want(hahah), or just to talk about the story. Well, Please leave reveiws and any comments or questions so I can be inspired to continue!**


End file.
